Yuki
by Exauc
Summary: Reborn as the son of a prostitute, being dragged in the life of a shinobi. Follow the story of Yuki how he survived in the Bloody Mist. I don't own Naruto only my Oc's. Male OC.
1. Chapter 1

I expected to die alone but not when I'm just 18 years old. I almost finished school, I was so looking forward to it. Always sitting alone in class, being assigned to a group where I am the only one doing the work. The school mainly consisted of boys, so falling in love never happened. After I would graduate I would take a breather and visit an exotic country or something like that. I guess things don't go always as you want. If it were the case I would have a lot of friends and a girlfriend and everything from here an there. I'm not like I would be happy if I were in that situation. My big sister called people like me a loner. I have zero social skills and when someone is having a conversation next to me I never know when I could cut in and talk as well. So with that, I was regarded as a guy who speaks rarely.

First I wanted to speak more but later on from watching them from a distance, they seemed so annoying that I didn't bother anymore. I wonder where I am going, hell or heaven? I have always been obedient towards my parents and always respected them. I never committed a crime before. It was rather ironic that I died in a car accident. After school, I went to visit my sister and her kids after my stay I went home and got hit by a car. I felt a lot of pain and lost conscious. I woke up in the hospital feeling pain all over my body. I didn't feel like living anymore. I could see blurry people that I think was my family. I closed my eyes and left this world.

I was thinking that I would rest in peace now but I suffered pain instead. I couldn't move my ligaments but I was somehow moving. I thought that I am in some weird cramped space. I didn't know what kind of situation I was in. My head left the weird space and my vision was blurry I could only see some blobs standing around me. They were huge! The rest of my body left the tight space. The hurt I was feeling was unbearable that I started crying. "Omedetōgozaimasu! Sore was otokonokodesu! (Congratulations! It's a boy!)" I heard. What was this language? Before I knew it I lost conscious.

It has been 2 years since that day. I learned and to craw and shortly after that to walk. I learned how to talk but I don't talk that much. It was rather hard to believe but I have been reincarnated. The language used here is Japanese. With my chubby hands, I have been able to write some words in Japanese taught by my older sisters. In my previous life I only had one big sister but now I have a lot of them. They are all young and I am their cute baby brother. I think of them as a family even though we aren't related. I live in a pleasure district if you could say it in a more refined way. It is rather weird to live with them but I got used to it. Even though me being a boy I secretly followed the classes for the yujo to become an oiran. They had to be educated in a range of skills, including the traditional arts of sadō (tea ceremony), ikebana (flower arranging) and calligraphy. I also listen to them mastering certain instruments called the koto, shakuhachi, tsuzumi (hand drum) and shamisen.

The courtesan approached the tayū as she was asked. The courtesan had long pitch black hair, purple eyes, tanned skin, and a slender yet curvy body. She was a beauty but the same could be said for the woman in front of her. She was sitting in seiza in front of her table with some warm tea served. She had pale glossy skin, blue eyes, and long blond hair."Can I help you,tayū?" she asked. "Hana, you don't have to call me tayū. It has been a while since we have talked," she answered. Hana took a seat and saw her friend looking towards another direction. She followed the place where she was looking at and saw her son playing with the other girls from the brothel. "Is he the reason we haven't been talking so much?" the tayū asked. "It's not like that Risa. Yuki-chan is very smart for his age so he can take care of himself. And the other girls help him out as well." the young mother quickly answered."So his name is Yuki. I didn't know about that. You take care of him like as a mother should even though this isn't the environment a kid should grow up. You could have prevented birth." Risa uttered. She was still looking to her son. "His name Hiroyuki. Yuki is his nickname. I don't know what you are trying to say but if this why you called me to come here than I am leaving."

She stood up and tried to leave but suddenly the owner of the brothel Kurumi-sama. She is the one who manages everything in this brothel and allowed her son to live here when she decided to keep him. She opened the door and was standing in front of it."Hana-chan I was listening to your conversation. You should at least hear Risa-chan out. And Risa-chan there are things that aren't your business. Know your limits. So let's continue this conversation." She entered the room and took a seat, Hana mimicked her action. "Hana, I just want to tell you that it's better for the kid to go to an orphanage. This place isn't suited for raising kids you an I know it very well." Risa grabbed Hana's hand." Please consider my suggestion for his future." She smiled but she didn't notice the look on her friend's face. It was a saddened look. "Don't say that! You know what happens to kids like him in an orphanage, they don't take care of them and smart kids like him are picked out are trained to become murders for this rotten village! He will stay here and I will somehow get money from a rich person so he can go to school and find a good job." Risa was disappointed to hear her friend's answer "What are you saying, Hana! That child's father is a murderer! It's inevitable it's in their blood-"

Their discussion was interrupted by Kurumi slamming the table. It seems that only the owner of the brothel noticed the golden-haired kid with purple eyes opening the door. The young mother swiftly approached her child. "What's wrong, sweetheart?" He rubbed his tiny belly. He scratched his hair. " I am hungry. Can I eat lunch, Aunt Kurumi?" Hana looked at him. She knew he could talk but it was rare for him to do so. He nodded and pointed towards things more than he talked. He had inherited his father hair and his mother facial features. She smiled at him hoping puberty will do him good and make him more handsome than cute. "Let's have some lunch, brat," Kurumi said while she stood up. "And next time you knock on the door wait till you get an answer." The parent and her child both blushed. Risa as well, to think they were yelling at each other and didn't even notice or heard someone knocking on the door. As for Hiroyuki, he was ashamed that he went in without someone's approval. Hiroyuki apologized and left together with Kurumi. Now the two women were again alone in a room. "Hana, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to call your son a murderer. He hasn't done anything. As Kurumi-sama said I should know my limits." As Hana heard her apology she smiled softly. "It's okay. He is only 2 years old and looks at me, planning his future already. It's his choice to do what he wants and will just be there for him and help him decide his future." Risa grabbed both of her hands. "You sure are a good mother, I didn't expect that from you. Now enough about your son how did it feel to give birth." The two girls continued their dialogue.

After lunch, together with Aunt Kurumi, we went to get some dango but suddenly a blonde tanned man stood in front of us and took my hand.

* * *

Thank you for reading! Please drop a review!


	2. Chapter 2

"I demand that you let go of him immediately." Aunt Kurumi said bravely. Despite saying it bravely she was shaking when she encountered the man. "I don't think you have any say in this since I'm his father." he retorted. The man who claimed to be my father was still holding my hand fiercely for some reason people around didn't notice us and just were walking past by. They didn't even look at us. "How dare you claim him as your child!" Aunt Kurumi yelled. The civilians around us still didn't notice this situation. It made me anxious. "What-what do you from me?!" I managed to say. I was scared. His whole appearance made my whole body shiver. He was a muscular tall man and has the same green hair like me. He had a stoic face that glared at Aunt Kurumi."I am taking ou with me. You will be with me 6 days a week and 1 day with your mother. " I was shocked by his answer. I only get to see my mother once a week and I need to stay with this freak. "What about my mother's-" before I could say more the man slapped my face. When he saw tears in my eyes he slapped me once again. "Shut up, offspring. Listen to your parent and be obedient. If you cry I will slap you once again. Understood?" I nodded towards him while fighting against my tears. "Please don't take him with you. We decided he will live a normal life." My self proclaimed father looked at her furiously. "Kirigakure needs all the strength it has no matter how young. I observed him closely and he is far smarter than other kids his age. He will be a great help in the future for the village." He lifted me up and carried me on his back. "You will see him at the end of the week." We left before she could answer.

After a few minutes, I managed to speak to him. "Where are we going?" He didn't stop to answer my question. "You didn't stutter this time. That's an improvement." What amazed me was that this was leaping on buildings and trees like a ninja. Is he a ninja? Wait, Hiroyuki. You may be a child but to think that there are people who are a ninja in this world is nonsense. But it might be since I didn't notice something similar to my old world. Reading the books in the office of Aunt Kurumi didn't help me as well. I stopped thinking about it when we arrived at a big house secluded from the city. "This where you will train to become a shinobi that will serve the village." A shinobi? As in ninja? What did I get myself in?

* * *

3 years later...

I am playing hide and seek with my dad now. Yay! We are having some father and son time. If someone would say that I would slice that persons throat immediately. It seems shinobi have rather another idea of playing hide and seek. My dad is hiding in a huge forest behind our house while hiding his chakra and ordered his son to find him all alone. Who sends his child all alone in a forest at midnight. I never thought that as an indoor type I would learn survival skills. My father has been training me in everything he knows from kenjutsu to taijutsu, ninjutsu, genjutsu. He never praises me and always points out the smallest mistakes. I have confidence in m skill thanks to that. Back to hide and seek. The time limit is 3 hours. I have never managed to find him, I could find faint traces he left behind on purpose. When we were doing he went to put on his clothes to go to work. "I have a mission for the whole week. Remember you are only allowed to see your mother on Sunday." I nodded and waved him goodbye. This situation happens all the time. I grab something to eat and read some books. This truly peace I can finally relax. Always training during the week and at the end of the week accompanying my mother everywhere. Sometimes I get a glare from Lady Risa. I guess she hates shinobi for some reason.

"Oyabun!" I heard a high-pitched voice. A scruffy child runs towards my house and kept screaming. I opened the door quickly. "What's wrong, Daichi?" The kid was rather tall and but he was incredibly dumb. He is like a kid who only has muscles and no brains. But it's better to have him rather than the enemies have him. Kirigakure is a horrible village where orphans bond together as gangs and try to survive. I have my own gang. It all started when I saved an apprentice of a courtesan from the brothel and then kids started admiring me. I couldn't leave them alone so I took care of them. "It was a monster he suddenly entered our territory and started to fight us all at once. He told me to get you." I nodded towards him and started preparing to fight the 'monster'. I got a bit excited, my childish side is appearing again. I wore black pants, a black shirt and a green kimono. I looked in the mirror and saw a tanned kid with blond hair and purple eyes. I grabbed the boken that I swung around since I first came here and departed together with Daichi to the headquarters.

"So you are their boss, right?" The 'monster' smiled while sitting on the 3 members. You could say he looked like a monster. He was very tall and muscular due to his shark-like appearance I couldn't estimate his age. He stood up and grabbed a heavy iron pipe. Can this actually wield it or will he use brute strength? I closed the distance between and slashed towards him with my boken. He blocked and pushed me back with his immense strength. I decided to beat him with my skill and speed. I kept circling around him and saw him struggling to keep up with my movements. Every slash of mine was intended to break his bones but his body was tougher than I expected. I backed away to see in what kind of condition he was.

Supritngsly, he was smiling. "More," he said softly. "I want more!" He closed the distance between us and swung his pipe towards me. I perfectly dodged his attack. This guy managed to smash the floor with an iron pipe. The fight continued, our weapons kept clashing till they were both broken. AS soon as that happened we started hitting each other. His punches were heavy, normal would be in agony now but somehow I started smiling. The thrill of fighting. I enjoyed it. I almost lost myself thinking that I could win with my brute strength against his. I started to target his joints instead of throwing punches that won't connect. I don't know how long we fought but we were both already at the brink of exhaustion. I started breathing very hard. My opponent was in the same situation. It seemed as if we thought the same thing. The next attack will be the last one. I could barely stand but I was just able to sprint to him. for the first time looking into him in the eyes. I could only see happiness in his eyes. Did he think he would win? I do not think so.

The last thing I could remember was that moment. The moment we both beat and fell. I passed out but it was for mong that I woke up. I told the kids before the fight to hide somewhere else, I'm happy that I told them that. It wouldn't be good if they saw me so pathetic. I was trying to get up but I couldn't because of the immense pain I was feeling. It took me 20 minutes to raise my torso up. The guy was awake as well. "It's a draw. What's your name?" I asked. He gave me a questioned look. "Kisame. Hoshigaki Kisame." He scratched his head. "I see. I'm Nishiki Hiroyuki. You can call me Yuki" I introduced myself. I could finally stand up. "Follow me. We should get our wounds treated." He gave me a weird look this time. What's with this guy? He followed closely behind me towards my house. Before we entered I turned to him. "Next time, it won't be a draw. I will win." He grinned towards. I guess he thinks the same.

* * *

Kisame is a good guy I could get along with. It took some time to realize that he is my first friend around my age. I couldn't believe when he said he was 5 years old. It was Saturday morning that means I'm all alone again and Dad will come back tomorrow and I can go visit Mom. I'm very bad at sensing people from a distance and I can only sense them from close by and that is very unreliable. When I was relaxing I suddenly sensed someone approaching the front door. I picked up a kunai and went to the door. When the door opened I throw a kunai towards the intruder. "You are way too slow. Were you slacking off when I was away." The intruder identity was my father together with a small girl. The small girl had blonde hair, pale skin and blue eyes. Her long golden hair was tied in a high ponytail. She wore a white yukata. Her eyes were beautiful but somehow her eyes were so cold. My father noticed me staring at her. "Hiroyuki. This is your sister Kirie. Show her around the house. After you have done that take her with you to my room I have to talk to you both." he stated. "Yes, Father," I answered and took my sister along with me to show her around.


	3. Chapter 3

This going how I planned it. Now my memories of my previous life are useless now. I was hoping that I could use them somehow help Obito and Kakashi our or take care of Naruto or something like that. I lived in a normal village without any ninja in the Land of Woods. Since the day I was born I always played with my chakra. It was fun to play pranks on those little kids with genjutsu. The caretakers of my orphanage didn't bother me since they thought I was mute. I kept training my basic ninja skills for the future. Throwing heavy sharp stick and stones, widening my sensing range and my stamina. I always had the feeling that someone was watching me but I couldn't find that person. But he suddenly appeared in front of me. He was wearing a mask with a red mark on it, I recognized his uniform it was from Kirigakure. A hunter-nin. He slowly approached me. I could only defend me with my wires, the wires I stole from some shops in our village. In my previous life, I was so fascinated by how Doflamingo from One Piece used his strings. If you are in a world that defies everything from your other world then you can't help it to try it out. I throw the wires around him but before I knew he broke them and appeared in front of me. "Another success. And a genius at that. I am ashamed that I didn't notice you sooner." What was this talking about? "What do you want from me?" I demanded. He took his mask and revealed his face. Was this and henge or not? He looked a lot like me. We shared the same eyes, same hair color and the same skin and the same facial features. He was a handsome man. "A parent and his child should stick together. I am taking you with me. You will be a great asset for Kirigakure in the future." He took my hand and hold it fiercely. "Come with me, Kirie. Your talent will only waste here." Why Kirigakure of all places? I had many questions but I couldn't ask them. We traveled towards Kirigakure. I was registered as Nishiki Kirie. When we arrived at our house I met my brother. The only difference between us was that he looked more like a girl than a boy and that his skin was tanned. I followed him since he was ordered by our father to show me around.

* * *

I showed her around the house. She was a quiet kid. She just silently followed me around and nodded a few times. "This is my room or rather our room. You sure don't mind to sleep with me in the same room?" I asked her. "It's okay. There is no need to get another room for me." So formal. "You don't have to be so formal since we are family." She scoffed when she heard that. I got pissed by the way she was acting. "Is there something wrong with what I just told you?" I questioned her. "Not really; But do you really think of me as a family?" A scowl appeared on her face. "Is there something wrong with that?" I asked her. I wasn't sure what to say to her since I have always been together with family till now. When I looked at her closely she was a bit shocked by my answer. "Not really. I just..." She was searching for the words for what she was trying to say. "I'm sorry for being so childish." She apologized and even bowed towards me. "Like I already said you are way too formal. Loosen up a bit. I don't know from you came but you can relax here." I placed my hands on her shoulder. "Remember that I am your family. You have family and friends for you in times of need. Don't hesitate to ask for help." Instead of the stoic look that Dad and her share, a big smile covered. "I see. But you don't tell your elder sister that;" She said. "Wait, since when are you the oldest. I am 5 years old, born on 18 December. What about you?" I commented proudly. She was small so I estimated her to be 3 years old or something. " I am 5 years old as well and I am born on 17 December. That makes me older than you." She was mocking me. How can she be older than me? "Ah! I almost forget we have to go to Dad's office. He doesn't like to wait so hurry up." We both ran towards his office.

* * *

I knocked on the door. "Enter;" Kirie opened the door as we both entered. Our father was sitting behind his desk where his paperwork was ordered neatly. "You will both enroll in the Academy next week. Hiroyuki, I will allow your friends to join the Academy as well. But you have to promise me that you will have to graduate before them." he stated. "Thank you. I will surely graduate before they do." I answered."Kirie, your use of shuriken and kunai is decent even though you hadn't the material to practice it. A contact of mine is willing to teach you more of how to use ninja wire and kenjutsu. I expect you to graduate early as well." Kirie nodded towards him. "You guys are free for the rest of the day. Hiroyuki when you're about to visit your mother take your sister with you." I bobbed my head."That's everything. Dismissed." As he said that we both left his workspace.

* * *

I and Kirie were both walking around in the village. "Where are we going?" Kirie inquired. "We're going to visit my friends and tell them the good news. And I will introduce you as well." I replied. She dipped her head when she heard my answer. We were going to the 'headquarters' of my 'gang'. Our headquarters was just a run-down warehouse. And our gang consisted only of 7 children excluding me. We entered the deport via the garage port.

"Oi! Oyabun! How are you doing?" I heard an exciting voice. It was the voice of Daichi. "I'm doing good. And from today onwards stop calling me 'Oyabun'." I insisted. "Why?" The one who asked that question was Rei. Rei is a girl with short curly black hair, brown eyes and tanned skin. She likes to gamble. When I learned her the Transformation Technique she gained a lot of money so it was easier to take care of the other children. "Because when we are going to the academy we won't be a 'gang' there. We will go there as friends." I told them. "We are going to the academy? When are going there? Who is going to pay for everything? We are we going live now? Who is that girl with you? I'm hungry when are we about to eat?" This kid is the most bothersome of all of them is Takashi. The smallest out of all the boys. Takashi as brown spiky hair and brown eyes and known to ask a lot of questions at the same time. "Yes. Next week. My dad. The academy will take care of that. This girl here is my sister."

I answered all of the questions aside from the last one, I noticed that my sister was looking at Kisame. Kisame was also staring at her. "Kirie, you don't have to be sca-" I was interrupted when all of sudden my sister began to squall and was running towards. "**SO CUTE!**" she yelled in a high-pitched voice. Kisame was so shocked about what she said that she actually let her hug him. "Sister of Yuki-kun. Kisame-kun isn't actually the clingy type. He is so stunned by your action. Would it bother you to let go of him?" Misaki queried her. Misaki actually takes care of all of them when I'm not here. She has black hair and black eyes and always wears a gentle smile on her face. My sister coughed in her hand. "My name is Nishiki Kirie. And I'm sorry Kisame-kun for what I just did." 2 other people approached her. "You're amazing! You not only made Kisame act bashful but stunned him the second you approached him. I'm Shinsuke. And this is my twin sister Rui It's nice to meet you." The twin looked a lot like each other. They both had blonde hair and green eyes. Shinsuke always tied his hair in a high ponytail and Yui kept her hair in a bob hairstyle. "It's nice to meet you all as wel."


	4. Chapter 4

Kirie POV

"If we are going to the warehouse then you are waking wrong," I said while behind my brother. He didn't even bother to tell me where we are going. He stopped and then looked at me for a second and continued walking. "So now you know the way to the warehouse and back now," he stated. He was talking about what happened yesterday. I was trying to explore the village on our way back home and got lost. When Yuki found he didn't stop laughing at me the whole time. Even though we know each other barely it's hard to leave that guy alone. "We are going to visit my mother," he announced. The fact that he still had a mother shocked me a bit. During our trip, he told me how our father suddenly appeared in front of him and separated him from his mother. You could clearly see that our father's loyalty is pretty strong.

I expected the village was known as the 'Bloody Mist' to be a very smelly poor unmanaged place but it only appeared that certain places were like that. It is a bit cold and foggy in the morning and the evening, but for the rest, the temperature is not too bad. Yuki also let me be the river near our home. He was super nice when the sun went down. I was a little surprised when we arrived at the home of Yuki's mother. It was a brothel. I saw young prostitutes giggling at us. They better don't misunderstand us.

"You are finally here, brat. Your mother was worried something happened." said the middle-aged lady that stood in front of us. " Good morning as well too you, Aunt Kurumi. She worries way too much. I have brought someone with me;" Yuki said while pointing at me. "Your girlfriend?" asked Aunt Kurumi. "She isn't. She is my sister." Aunt Kurumi looked a bit disappointed but I didn't it was because I wasn't Yuki's girlfriend or because I was his sister. "That means that bastard was fooling around with another lady as well. That man... What is he trying to achieve?" I seem to agree with Aunt Kurumi, what is Father actually trying to achieve? "Why don't we just ignore it and leave it be? Her name is Kirie. I will see you at lunch." he said while entering the brothel.

He left me alone with Aunt Kurumi. There was an awkward silence. "Did you lost your tongue or something?" she questioned all of a sudden. I didn't notice that she was glaring at me. "I can talk but just don't know what to say," I commented. "I see. How old are you?" she inquired. "I'm 5 years old just like my brother," I responded. "When did you two meet each other?" she continued. "Yesterday." Why does she keep asking questions? "And you call him your brother already?" she interrogated. What's with this woman? Why is she trying to bully a 5-year-old child? "Is there something wrong with that?" I queried. "Nothing is wrong with that." she sat down in front of the brothel. "It's just that the brat will grow as an adult someday but I can only see him like the baby he was. When he told me he was going to be a shinobi, my heart stopped beating for a while. That man ruined all my plans to have the kid live a peaceful life." I took a seat next to her to carefully listen to what she was saying. "The brat keeps the ones who he loves very close to him. But I'm afraid of his reaction when he loses someone dear to him." She sighed and took out her kiseru (Japanese pipe) out of her pocket. "Kirie, thank you for listening to this old lady. Be sure to take care of yourself and your brother, okay." The stern face she wore a while ago was away and was replaced by a gentle smile. "Yes. I will do my best." She tried to answer her seriously but she didn't know that she had a smile covering her face as well.

* * *

Hiroyuki POV

Someone was disturbing me just when I was finally sleeping. It appeared that my sister was shaking me awake."Yuki, you should wake up already! We are going to be late on our first day." she said. I slowly opened my eyes and saw my sister standing in front of my bed. "That can't be. I checked the clock a minute ago and it was 4 o'clock." She sighed and grabbed my clock that was on my nightstand. She shoved the cock in front of me, and it showed 7:45 AM. I stood up and went straight to the bathroom. My sister followed me and asked. "Did you even get some sleep tonight? Or perhaps were you being all excited like a little kid." Without even looking at her I knew she had a smug smile on her face. "I just didn't feel like sleeping," I answered. "I think those bags under your eyes say something else." She started laughing out loud. She surely did it now and it's time for the perfect punishment for her.

I rose both of my hands in the air and directed them towards her direction. "Are you prepared for your punishment?" She paled when she heard this sentence because she knew exactly what I was planning to do. "Yuki, wait, stop. You can't do this now, we will be late on our first day." I slowly approached her. "What about dad? Do you think he would be happy to hear that his children are late on their first day?" That was her last chance to convince me that I won't punish her. As she realized that she tried to escape, she desperately tried to open the door but it was locked already. By me. She decided to face her fate and closed her eyes. When I stood in front of her I started to tickle her to death. She is immensely weak against tickling that after she won't stop giggling for an hour.

After the punishment was done I quickly ate and we both hurried down so we won't get late. On our way to the academy, we encountered our friends. We were all talking and were excited but one of us was slowly walking behind us. Takashi was actually sleeping and walking at the same time. "OI! Takashi, wake up!" Rei yelled in his ear. He startled awake. "I know you couldn't sleep because you were excited but you should at least stay awake till we are there." He groaned loudly when he heard Misaki scolding him. Takashi walked towards Daichi. "Carry me," he ordered. "Why me?" Daichi demanded. "Because you are big and Kisame already refused to carry me." Daichi started glaring at the shark looking brat when he saw Kisame with a smug grin on his face.

We continued walking towards the academy. We arrived at the academy and attended the ceremony, it was kinda boring but it was the first time we saw the Mizukage. He was a tall man with black sclerae, no visible pupils, and long, black hair which reached down to his back with what appeared to be pearl-shaped objects encircling his head. He wore the standard Kirigakure attire complete with pinstriped arm and leg-guards over which he wore a sleeveless haori with ragged ends and a poncho-like scarf around his neck. We went to the board for the class assignments. Misaki, Rei, and Shinsuke were in Class 1. Kisame and Kirie were in Class 2. Rui and Takashi were in Class 3 and I was in Class 4. All alone.

* * *

Thank you for reading! I thank you for the review, gruntsbreeder! If you have any ideas for this fanfic please let me know! 


	5. Chapter 5

I forced myself towards my classroom. How am I supposed to make friends? I made friends easily because they came towards me but from my experience in my previous life is that they won't come to you unless you are cool. I started shaking my head because I didn't realize that I am trying to befriend 5 years old kids.

But I don't want to be the center of the class. Hanging around the background is enough for me. But how I am supposed to make friends. If there was just a person like me I would thank God a million times. I silently prayed to the person from above (if there was one).

I joined the kids that were entering the classroom. They all had a huge smile on their face that I had before seeing the class assignments. The worse thing was they were all talking to each so I assumed they were already friends. I let out a resigned sigh I took a sit in the back otherwise I would stand out since I am the only one without someone to talk to.

I claimed my seat at the left corner of the classroom. I don't know why the teacher was so late but I took this chance to take a nap. I placed my arms and head on the desk and closed my eyes. I hid my presence so that someone bothersome won't sit next to me.

Even though I tried to block all the sound I could still hear those kids giggling and talking the whole time. When will the teacher actually arrive? I opened my eyes and rose up. I suddenly noticed that someone actually went to sit next to me. I startled but for some reason, he did as well. He had purple eyes, shoulder-length, white-colored hair and pointed shark-like teeth. He wore an outfit very similar to his brother's, which consisted of a black, sleeveless shirt, light-purple-colored pants. He carried a water bottle attached to a belt around his waist and wore bandages around his neck.

I need to pull myself together. I am way older than this brat it will be easy. "Hey," I said while waving towards him. He waved back. "How are you?" I asked. "I'm okay. What about you?" He replied. "I'm okay as well. Just a bit tired." I stated. "Me too. I was a bit too excited for my first day so I slept very late. My mother had to yell me awake." I chuckled. "It seems we were in the same situation. I don't know which one of us is the lucky one. My sister nagged me awake." He laughed as well.

"Is it okay if I ask you a question?" I gave him a questioned look but I nodded. "I am pretty confident in my sensing skill. That's why I am asking why I couldn't sense you." I laughed sheepishly and scratched the back of my head. "I was trying to avoid people so I hid my presence. But I'm not good with it. When I try to hide my presence, it gets hard for me to sense someone close to me. I have this error already for years." A small smile covered his face. "It seems we had to the same idea. Every desk has 3 seats so I took the middle one so that 2 friends won't get the chance to sit next to each other. My father said that I don't need to pay attention to weak kids since I am from the 'Honorable Hozuki Clan'. But you are different. I am glad that I actually have some to talk to. If it is possible, I could help you out with your problem." We continued to ramble for a while. For some reason, we were able to answer each other even though we said way too much to remember everything.

"I'm sorry. I think we forget something." he apologized. "I'm Hozuki Mangetsu." He introduced. "I'm Nishiki Hiroyuki. Yuki is fine." We both laughed. "And mine is Terumī Mei. It's nice to meet you, pretty boys, as well." The girl that interrupted our conversation was tall for her age and gender. She has green eyes, and ankle-length, auburn hair styled into a herringbone pattern at the back, a top-knot tied with a dark blue band, and with four bangs at the front. Two bangs are short, with one covering her right eye, and two are long, crossing each other on her chest, just below her chin. She wore a small smile. "To those other dumb children you guys are invisible but I can clearly see you guys. Can I take a seat here or do you want to wait for the teacher to fill this place with an oblivious kid?" When she said that our late teacher entered our classroom and ordered us to take a seat. Mangetsu and I both looked at each other and approved it to let her sit next to us. Our teacher coughed loudly.

It made the classroom silent. Our teacher was an old man. He was a baldy as well. He wore pinstriped material which our village shinobi wear as bracers and greaves which merge into their sandals. Underneath this, they wear a full-black shirt and pants over which they wear the villages' standard grey flak jacket. "You will be all calling me Kitamori-sensei. You brats will be under my care until graduation. Let's start with the lesson. We will start with Kirigakure history."

Aside from our teacher. My first day at the academy was a success.

* * *

** Kirie POV**

Kisame was keeping his distance from me when we walked towards our classroom. How am I supposed to follow class when I got separated from my twin and put me together with Chibi Kisame. The cute little shark is walking in front of me. I just couldn't help it but hug him. And now he is turning his back towards me. I was closing my eyes and crying inside myself. I bumped into someone. It was actually Kisame that stopped walking in front of me. "I don't know what it is but there is some chakra around your face," he spoke. It seems he found out. I guess I need him to shut him up about it somehow so I decided to dispell the genjutsu on my face. "I was bullied a lot in my village for my teeth. So I hid it with genjutsu. If I did it with a scarf than it would look like I was hiding something to everyone." I explained while showing my pointed shark-like teeth to him.

I hated them because it actually decided my fate. The only people with those teeth all became one the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist. I wonder which of Swordsmen would be my teacher. Since Kubikiribōchō and Samehada are already reserved I hope I will get a nice epic weapon. It actually worries me that I am accepting this situation way too easily. I need to find a way to prevent the Sanbi sealing into Rin and prevent the massacre of the original Akatsuki. I can't interfere with Naruto' birth because I'm from another village. It would be nice if I could take care of Naruto. I snapped out of my thoughts when Kisame started shaking me. "What's wrong?" I asked him. He gave me a skeptical look. "I don't know what's wrong with you but we need to go the classroom. Did you forgot we are at school?" I sighed. t might be a bit fun with my new friends but graduating. I'm so happy that we got divided into pairs but I also feel sorry for Yuki. Knowing him he will try his best to make new friends and doesn't avoid them. "I see. Let's go." We both entered our classroom.

* * *

_**Thank you for following and favoriting! Thank you for your review, AceRoyalty. Which Swordsman will be teaching Kirie? I'm actually looking for a co-writer/beta. Please drop a review! **_


	6. Chapter 6

"Welcome, everyone. You all will be witnessing an amazing fight in our cozy apartment." Takashi announced while standing on the table.

"At the right side of the table is sitting our favorite walking shark" Kisame grunted. "Kisame!" I clapped loudly. "At the other side of the table is our favorite airhead." Daichi glared at him. "Daichi!" Shinsuke.

"Now to our commentators, how is the outmatch going to be?" I decided to answer. I coughed softly in my hand. "I have no doubt that Kisame will win," I said with confidence. "Thanks for your support!" Daichi said sarcastically. "In my opinion, I think Daichi will win this," Shinsuke stated while coughing lightly in his hand. I heard Kisame say 'Tch' very softly.

"Let's start this match." Takashi jumped off the table and placed both his hands on the right hand of the contenders. "You guys know the rules of a normal arm wrestling match. No chakra and put whole your body weight behind it." They both nodded.

"Start" Takashi yelled while releasing his hold on them.

For a whole minute they were drawing the whole time but it was such a matter of time that Kisame gained the upper hand. It was only a few centimeters that were keeping

Kisame from victory. Daichi didn't give up and you could at his red face that he was doing everything to not lose. I was focusing so hard on Daichi that I didn't see Kisame losing strength. The boy who looked like a shark hand was nearing cole to the table. The battle was almost done.

Takashi decided to put extra pressure on the losing side. "Can he survive this? Will he be able to come back?" Takashi commented while standing a few centimeters away from the table.

"When this is done I will kill you" announced the sweating Kisame.

Kisame used his anger to come back and won while... smashing the table. The participants both fell from their chairs and were laying on the remnants of the table. The winner had a big smile on his face.

"And the winner is... Daichi," announced Takashi. I couldn't what I was hearing the same for Kisame. "Kisame lost by using chakra to win. Never forget the rules." Kisame tried to complain but was instantly interrupted by Takashi. "Don't you dare underestimate my sensor abilities."

I just didn't felt good when I gave the money to Shinsuke. One day I will beat that cocky grin off his face.

I coughed in my hand. "Since I don't live here and I don't wanna receive the wrath of the girls."

"Wait! You need to stay! It was your-" I slammed the door behind me. I ran quickly towards home so I can enjoy my home alone time.

* * *

Nishiki Mizuki POV

"This is the last one," I said while the missing-nin dropped dead in front of me. This mission was longer than I expected because the organization was larger than we expected it to be. I had no problem dealing them with since they were just low chunin.

"Senpai." I turned myself towards the cheery voice of my kouhai. I was sure that a smile covering his face even though he was covered in the blood of his opponents.

" It seems we are done. I have been longing to go home and have a good warm meal," he commented while stretching. "

I am surprised that you enjoy being at home and eating a warm meal more than killing people." I retorted. A porcelain mask with a yellow curve on it stared at me.

"At least I am sharing my meal with my beautiful girlfriend. That's something you wouldn't be able to." This kid was rather annoying. Every veteran hunter-nin get assigned a newbie so they could learn how to do things. I underestimated how much of a pain in the ass this thing could be. At first, Kiro looked a very quiet type but I was totally wrong he has a big mouth and likes taking people lives way too much. I could bet 1.000.000 Ryo that the kid will lose sanity when he goes solo.

"Why do you think I wouldn't have someone make a meal for me," I asked with curiosity. He chuckled when he heard my question. "I am sure you can only seduce women and drop them after there is no way my senpai with _zero_ social skills would be married!" he spouted.

I clenched my fist when I heard what he said. I was angry because he was saying the truth. I never had the feeling to have a relationship and need trying to have a family. I only needed to satisfy myself and I hit the rose twice. Later on, I got the courage to actually raise them and turn them into shinobi. I would cough in my hand if I wasn't wearing a mask.

"I have to children waiting for me at home." wasn't good at talking about my children because they aren't like the other kids. They wouldn't cry instantly about the smallest things. They were more mature and I was proud of that. It was just the way I got was a bit embarrassing to tell them. I could never tell people that I forcefully took my son away from his mother and took my daughter away from a place she would be safe than here so I can watch her from close up.

"You-you have children!" he said with surprise. His face was way too close now.

"I want to meet Senpai's kids. Please?!" he begged. Even if he would lick my feet I would **_never_** let him close to my children.

"I refuse. Only a dumb parent would let a person like you get close to kids." He was upset with my answer but he quickly had a cocky grin on his face.

"So you are lying." He was provoking me that I would someone let him close to Hiroyuki or Kirie. "And you didn't tell me about any woman waiting for you so I was right about you being single and seducing and dropping them." Sometimes I would hope he would turn into a traitor so I could torture him slowly and gut him.

"I will let him meet you." HIs face came way too close again. "But, if you corrupt them in any way I will kill you without hesitation."

"How do you mean I would corrupt them? I would never do something like that," he said sarcastically.

I sighed. "Let's leave otherwise you wouldn't even get the chance to meet them because I killed you already."

"Oh, Senpai. Such a twisted way of thinking. Are you aren't the one corrupting them?"

"Could you shut your mouth for a second?! Let's go!"

* * *

I sensed that the only one at home was Hiroyuki. Kirie was probably still following kunoichi class. She fist hated the lessons but put more effort into it when she saw that her brother could do those things with ease.

We arrived at the front door. My idiotic kouhai decided to slam the door open and was greeted by my son who sticking to the ceiling pointing a kunai into his face. I was glad that I wore a mask right now otherwise I wouldn't be able to hide my proud look.

"Don't worry, Hiroyuki. He is a guest, not an intruder." When he reassured him he saw that his son was planning to bow and apologize for his rudeness even though the rude is in front of him. "There is no need to apologize to him." he nodded.

Kiro was now staring at me for some reason. And I quickly remembered what I should do at this point. "This is Hiroyuki, my son. My daughter is at the academy right now. Hiroyuki go get some tea for us."

I removed my mask and sealed it in a scroll. Kiro mimicked my action. We took a seat in the living room and waited patiently for the tea. At least I did. Kiro turned into an overexcited child when he saw my son. Just when I was planning to break the silence, Hiroyuki came walking in the room with two cups of tea on a tray. He lay the tray on the table.

"Father, who is this person?" he asked. He was on guard, expecting the guy will eat him which he would probably do.

"He is my collag-" I was interrupted by the idiot when I was trying to introduce him.

"I am your big brother!" he exclaimed. He ran up towards him and hugged him. Hiroyuki was stunned so he totally couldn't react. He was looking at me for an explanation.

"It isn't what you think it is. This idiot is-" I was interrupted again. This time not by the dumbass but because of someone knocking the door. When I went to the door and looked at Kiro he already had Hiroyuki sitting on his lap.

I opened the door and in front of me stood a chunin. "Can I help you?" I managed to force a smile on my face. The chunin coughed in his hand and said, "I am here to notify that your daughter punched someone during kunoichi classes. As her parent, you have to come to the teacher and the parents of the child."

He had to go but it would mean giving his own child to a devil. I decided to do this as quick as possible so he could help Hiroyuki somehow out.

"I will leave immediately."

* * *

_**Thank you for reading!**_


End file.
